1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing croissants, and especially croissants with a filling of jam, cream, or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Croissants are conventionally produced by cutting triangular pieces from a sheet of croissant dough, putting a filling on the pieces, and rolling them up from the base of the triangular sheet, usually by causing dough pieces to progress between a conveyor and a net positioned above it.
When rolling up dough pieces by this conventional means, the filling tends to be exposed because the dough piece is not always properly rolled up at the first stage of the rolling-up operation. Also, the exposed filling sticks to the rolling-up belts or nets, making it impossible to continuously produce croissants.